


5 Times Yamada Cooked for 7

by alchemicink



Series: 5 Times... [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinen gets whatever he wants, Yuto has mayonnaise, and Keito keeps apologizing. At least Yamada can cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Yamada Cooked for 7

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone doesn't get the joke, "tako" is Japanese for octopus.
> 
> Disclaimer: This isn't meant to be an accurate representation of the people involved. It's just for fun!

**1st time:**  
“I’m hungry,” Chinen complained to the rest of 7 who had gathered to play video games at Yuto’s house. The other three boys were too engrossed in the game to hear Chinen.  
  
“Heeeeey,” Chinen said louder, “I’m hungry.” He grabbed Yamada’s shoulders and shook him to get his attention. The distraction made Yamada lose control of his character on the screen. Yamada cursed as the words “game over” flashed onto his portion of the screen. Both Yuto and Keito laughed.  
  
“Food,” Chinen demanded, arms crossed.  
  
“Let’s go see what snacks we have,” Yuto said, dragging everyone to his kitchen. The search turned up nothing but uncooked udon noodles.  
  
“Guess Mom hasn’t done any grocery shopping lately,” Yuto said, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"That’s okay,” Chinen said, “Yama-chan can cook this for us.”  
  
“Why me??” Yamada asked.  
  
“Because Keito’s not allowed to cook after what happened last time.”  
  
The rest of 7 turned to stare at Keito, who just glared at them. “I said I was sorry,” he muttered.  
  
Yamada sighed and began to cook the udon for his friends. He knew from experience that a hungry Chinen was no fun to be around. It didn’t take long, and soon the four boys were talking and laughing together while eating udon; their video games long forgotten.

 

**2nd time:**  
Yamada greeted his friends as they arrived at his house. Since the group had been busy with photoshoots and interviews lately, 7 had taken the opportunity to relax and just hang out when they had the chance. Yamada promised he’d cook dinner for them if they went to his house.  
“So what’s for dinner?” Chinen asked cheerfully.  
  
“I’m making tacos!” Yamada grinned. He’d never cooked Mexican food before but the directions on the box looked easy enough.  
  
“We’re having takoyaki?” Yuto asked, holding up a bottle of mayonnaise that he’d randomly brought.  
  
“No, it’s tacos. I bought them from the international section at the grocery store. It’s Mexican apparently,” Yamada explained.  
  
“…but does it have octopus in it?” Yuto asked again.  
  
“…No,” Yamada answered, slowly.  
  
Keito put his hand on Yuto’s shoulder. “Let’s just let Yamada cook the food, okay?”  
  
Just as the box promised, Yamada had no trouble fixing the meat and putting it into the shells. “Now all you have to do is put on what toppings you want.”  
  
“This looks delicious,” Chinen said, piling everything he could reach onto his plate.  
  
“Can I put mayonnaise on mine?” Yuto asked.  
  
“That’s gross,” Keito said, staring at Yuto.  
  
Yamada shrugged. “Whatever you want.” Yuto always was the one with strange tastes.

 

**3rd time:**  
“Oh, Yamada, I was looking for you,” Inoo called down the hallway of the studio. He had a suspiciously pleasant look on his face which, for Yamada, usually meant trouble.  
  
“Yes, Inoo?” he asked cautiously. He hoped the older boy was not going to ask for help with their new dance routine. Last time had been a disaster he didn’t want to repeat.  
  
When Inoo caught up to him, he gave him a smile that made his eyes disappear and grabbed his arm, leaving no room for escape. “I need you to do me a small favor.”  
  
Yamada sighed. “Well, I probably don’t have time…”  
  
Inoo completely ignored his complaints. “You see, I’ve got this big project for class that’s taking up a lot of my time and I promised to bake Yuto and Keito some cookies in return for something they did for me last week. But I’ve got no time tonight to make the cookies because I’ve got to finish the project. It’s really important for my grade. So thank you very much for helping me out by baking them for me!” He grinned as if this was a perfectly normal request.  
  
Yamada sighed again. “Sure…”  
  
“Great! I owe ya one!” Inoo said happily and then disappeared quickly down the hallway.  
  
The next day Yamada handed Yuto and Keito a basket of chocolate chip cookies. “They’re from Inoo.”

 

**4th time:**  
“Oh, look, Yamada lost the bet!” Yuto exclaimed, pointing his finger at the shorter boy who was currently frowning.  
  
“Pay up,” Keito demanded.  
  
“But I don’t have any money,” Yamada complained, backing away from his friends. He was beginning to feel like a cornered animal.  
  
“You should have thought of that before you agreed to the bet,” Chinen said. “Now you owe us a dinner instead.”  
  
“Wait, what?”  
  
Yuto and Keito just nodded in agreement to Chinen’s statement. Yamada didn’t even bother trying to argue. He knew he couldn’t win if Chinen had made up his mind.  
  
“How about okonomiyaki?” he suggested.  
  
The four boys crowded around the table at the restaurant they’d picked, chatting about random things. Yuto immediately suggested that Yamada would be in charge of cooking and flipping the okonomiyaki since he couldn’t pay for the meal.  
  
“Well we certainly can’t let Keito do it,” Chinen agreed, “after what happened last time.”  
  
Keito just sighed. “I said I was sorry. Aren’t you ever going to let it go?”  
  
“Nope,” all three said at the same time.  
  
Yamada happily focused on fixing the food while listening to his friends tease each other. He supposed he didn’t really mind that much after all.

 

**5th time:**  
Summer is the time for barbecues, and Yamada happened to be hosting one at his house. The boys ended up gathered around the grill in his backyard, talking about lots of things, like dance practice, new songs, and girls.  
  
“I think we should go to the beach with Takaki sometime,” Yuto was saying. “Just imagine all the girls in bathing suits!”  
  
“That’s probably the real reason why Takaki spends all his time there,” Yamada joked. “Lucky devil.”  
  
“Let’s have a 7 field trip then!” Chinen exclaimed, very excited with his idea. “We can go swimming and surfing and collect sea shells and fly kites and build sandcastles and…”  
  
“But I thought we were just looking for pretty girls,” Yamada said.  
  
“We can multi-task of course,” Chinen said. “We’re already really good at singing and dancing at the same time.”  
  
“Apparently Yamada’s not good at cooking and socializing at the same time though,” Yuto stated, pointing to the flaming grill behind the boys.  
  
“Oh no!” Yamada said, attempting to save some of the food.  
  
“Oh my gosh, you’re almost as bad as Keito,” Chinen said, laughing.  
  
“Hey!” Keito said, looking offended. “For the last time, I said I was sorry!”  
  
“Don’t fight guys,” Yuto said trying to calm everyone down. Yamada just frowned as he put the blackened hamburgers on the plate. Chinen was trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
Yuto pulled out his bottle of mayonnaise that he’d brought earlier. “If you put enough mayonnaise on them, you probably won’t even be able to taste the burnt parts.”


End file.
